TwoBit's Drunken Confession
by Gracie-San
Summary: Two-Bit stumbles in a bar one night, drunk as can be and spots somebody that looks kind of like Pony, but it isn't him at all. Yet, Two-Bit is too off his game to notice him, and spill about his secret crush. Oneshot.


**Writing prompts. Gotta love them. Ok, so Two-Bit gets drunk as usual, but he thinks that this random guy is Pony and tell him his secret crush. I've decided I'd take Blazing Appraisals advice and do everything. Thank you. **

Two-Bit stumbled a little bit and asked for another beer. The bartender knew better than to give him one, but decided that since he was kind of cute, she'd go ahead. She grabbed a mug and slid it to him and said, "It's on the house, cutie." He smiled one of his toothy grins and attempted to sit at the bar stool but fell. That happened a couple of times but on the 5th try he finally sat there.

Another guy strolled in, he kind of reminded Two-Bit of Ponyboy. Only the guy was taller, his hair was kind of blondish, and Pony didn't wear shades, but Two-Bit didn't seem to notice all of this since he was so hammered. The guy came and sat by Two-Bit who said, "Hey, Ponyboy! Aren't you a little too young to come into this bar?"

The guy looked at him weirdly and started to say something but Two-Bit cut him off answering his own question going, "Yeah, you are. But I won't tell Darry. It'll be our little secret." Two-Bit put his finger to his lips to emphasize the point. "Damn, he's trashed," the guy thought. As soon as the guy was going to ask another question Two-Bit slurred something else.

"Ponyboy, can we go outside and talk?" He tried to get down but just fell off of the bar stool completely.

The guy didn't even try to catch him, he just watched. "Yeah, we can. What's your name?" the guy asked. The voice had sounded familiar to Two-Bit, but he had started to fall again and answered.

"Two-Bit. And you are kind sir?" He though it was a game and was playing along.

The guy said, "Will."

Two-Bit laughed and said, "Pony no fair! If you get to use a fake name then I want one too. How about Carlos?" he asked in a thick, Spanish accent. Will sighed. Why was he still walking with him?

"Ok, 'Carlos.' What did you want to talk about?"

They were finally out of the bar and Will leaned against a wall lighting a cancer stick. He always had a pack of cigarettes with him. Two-Bit looked at him cautiously and said, "Well, remember what I told you about Dally?" Will nodded, deciding he wanted to hear more about Dally. "Well, I think maybe I should tell him that I like him. I mean, I've liked him ever since I first laid eyes on him, which was a couple of years ago. I mean, I know he's kinda scary but there's something about that that turns me on."

Will looked at him confusingly. He couldn't believe it was Dallas Winston. _The_ Dallas Winston, the criminal. Two-Bit noticed this and said, "Pony, don't act like you don't know. You've known this for a couple of months, maybe years now. Don't act stupid."

Will just blinked. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Two-Bit shook his head. He realized that that was a big mistake and threw up to the side.

Will waited for him to finish. After a few minutes Two-Bit wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "Why do you need me to tell Dallas you like him?" Two-Bit looked at him for a second trying to register what he said.

"Because you're better with words than I am you silly-dilly!" He pushed Will playfully. Will's sigh was full of frustration.

"Look, I'm taking you home, Two-Bit."

Two-Bit acted like a 3-year-old and said, "I don't wanna go home! I wanna go see Dallas!" He stomped his foot looking childish.

"I don't know where the fuck he is or else I'd help you go see him!" Will threw up his hands and Two-Bit looked at him startled. Pony never cussed, but nevertheless he started walking towards him in a crooked line and then fell flat on the ground. He blacked out. "Great. Just great." Will rubbed his temple trying to figure out a place. After a while the thought creeped into his head, and he knew the perfect place.

* * *

Two-Bit woke up on a park bench and with some random guy smoking a cigarette and watching him sleep. "What the hell? Who is that?" he thought to himself. Two-Bit jerked himself up and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Will said calmly, "I'm Will. You talked to me at the bar, thought I was some kid named Ponyboy and told me about your crush on Dallas Winston." Damn. He knew?

Two-Bit popped out his switchblade and said, "You better not tell a goddamn soul. You got that?" Will didn't even flinch when the cool metal touched his skin, he just nodded.

"Why did you stay the whole night with me?" Two-Bit asked him putting up his switchblade. The only person he wanted with him through the whole night was Dallas Winston, and has far he knew, Will was not Dallas.

"If something happened to you that was serious, someone could help you. Plus, you threw up. You threw up a lot actually." Will pointed behind the bench. There was vomit everywhere. Yuck.

Two-Bit nodded and thought he sounded kind of like Dallas, kind of looked like him too, but thought it was just the effect of the hangover, so he just shrugged it off. "Well, Will, thanks for staying with me." He started to walk off and then turned back to Will and said, "Remember what I said."

Will nodded and said, "Don't worry about it, kid. Hell, maybe he might already know!"

Two-Bit yelled, "I hope not!" and walked off in the opposite direction.

Will waited until Two-Bit was out of eyesight and slipped off his shades. He knew that it would blew his cover. They were cold and icy blue, the exact opposite of Pony's. The sun was just starting to rise, and now Will's brownish-blonde hair was gradually turning into a full blonde. He smiled one of his trademark grins and thought to himself, "Two-Bit, it's too late to hope he don't find out. I already know."

**I'm glad I took Blazing Appraisal's advice. I think it is soooo much better. Plus, it sounds a whole lot more clever. He was right the ending was retarded. Thank you!**


End file.
